Nuevo
by Lidia Aka
Summary: Nueva vida, nueva familia, nuevos puntos de vista... nuevos problemas, nuevos amores...? Título anterior "Comienza otra vez la historia"
1. Chapter 1

**Ni el anime ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**en cambio, la historia es completamente mía**

**primer intento de historia "original" promete ser shonen-ai (tal vez yaoi) ¬/¬**

**Capítulo 1**

"fuera de la muralla, dentro de la muralla, cual es el problema? solo hay que derribarla"  
Gracias a ese pensamiento fuimos capaces de unir No. 6 con el bloque oeste y acabar con las abejas parásito.

Después de lograr eso, Nezumi se fue, todavía no acabo de entender porqué se fue, porqué me abandonó.

Han pasado tres años y hemos vuelto a como eramos antes, solo que con la mentalidad de que lo que sabemos no es cien por ciento cierto.

Safu esta ingresando como medico en el hospital de No. 6, mi madre es la jefa de una franquicia de pan, y yo, yo me quedé con el trabajo en el que estaba antes de la rebelión.

-Shion... Shion... SHION!

Agh, le pedí a mi madre que me despertara, veo que no debi hacerlo, arrojarme agua en la cara para despertarme siempre fue su "sueño" se podría decir.

-lo hice! al fin pude hacerlo - festejaba dando saltitos por mi cuarto - ah, por cierto, ayer no te pude preguntar, ¿para qué querías que te despertara tan temprano?

-Para ir a ver a Safu antes de que entre a trabajar - rezongué con enfado, quitándole las sábanas mojadas a mi cama.

-ah, entonces pasa a la cocina antes de irte, quiero que le lleves algo - tras decir esto, salió de mi cuarto.

-otro pastel de zanahoria - susurré, arrugando la nariz - bueno, hay que salir.

Coloqué las sabanas mojadas en la cesta de la ropa sucia y me metí a la ducha, hace tres años una abeja parásito había estado en mi cuerpo, justo cuando iba a salir y acabar con mi vida, Nezumi me la había extraído, dejándome con extrañas marcas como quemaduras al rededor del cuerpo y cabello plateado, al regresar, mi madre había querido ver si tanto mi cuerpo como mi cabello podían volver a la normalidad, pero lo negué rotundamente, me recordaban bastante a Nezumi, que me había abandonado.

-Nezumi... - al pensar en él no pude evitar nombrarlo, hacía años que no pronunciaba su í del baño y me vestí, le había pedido a mi madre que me despertara porque yo solo no habría podido hacerlo, todavía era muy temprano, no se veía ni la mas mínima luminosidad en el exterior. Bajé a la sala y pase a la cocina, como me había pedido.

-Ya bajé, oh, buenos días - Inukashi estaba ahí, considerablemente más aseada que cuando la conocí en ese sucio hotel en el bloque oeste - ¿y Rikiga?

-Durmiendo con el niño, aún es muy temprano.

Desde que les dejé a cargo el bebé que encontré en las ruinas después de la "purificación" Inukashi y Rikiga se habían relacionado mas íntimamente, el niño se llamaba Saru (mono) porque a Inukashi le hacía gracia su técnica de movimiento tan similar al animal.

-Oh, ya veo - me dirigí a mi madre - ¿ya lo tienes listo?

-Cuanta prisa, ya , aquí esta - me entregó un paquete, mandale saludos de mi parte.

-si, ya me voy.

-que te vaya bien - contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Bueeeeno ._. hola :3**

**este es mi primer fic .-. en facfiction y en la vida real xD**

**tengo una idea de lo que sigue (3 capitulos, contando este, preescritos)**

**esta pareja creo que no es la más osada, pero a mi me encanta :3**

**bueeno, los dejo, evalúenla y den su opinión**

**sin más que decir, me despido.**

**Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni el anime ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**en cambio, la historia es completamente mía**

* * *

-Que te vaya bien - contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo, gracias a mi madre, Inukashi se había acostumbrado al trato familiar muy rápido, aún así, no había abandonado a sus perros, que dormían plácidamente en un tipo corral al lado de la casa.

Caminé rumbo a la casa de Safu que sin su abuela ahora era más espaciosa, pero se sentía un ambiente de soledad.

-¿Safu? - toque a la puerta - ¿Safu? ¿Ya estas despierta?

-¡ya voy! - gritó desde el interior - espera, auch -se oyó un estrépito, se habrá convertido en médico, pero seguía siendo la misma chica desordenada que conocía desde casi toda la vida - ya esta, ahí te quedas - dijo, probablemente hablándole a algo que se sostiene poco estable, abrió la puerta -¡Hola! - vestía muy formal como para estar en casa, obviamente, me dije, estaba a punto de irse a trabajar.

-Hola - le conteste - mi madre te manda esto - le extendí la caja.

-Oh, ¡pastel de zanahoria! -al parecer era la única a la que le gustaba el pastel de zanahoria - gracias, Shion, pasa.

-Gracias - como me lo esperaba, su casa estaba hecha un desastre -¿cómo te ha ido en el trabajo? - sólo habíamos hablado por teléfono, y eso cuando ella estaba desocupada.

-Mejor de lo que piensas, es muy tranquilo a veces, pero otras hay que atender a cuatro personas al mismo tiempo, te lo has de imaginar - suspiró, dándole una mordida al pastel - ¿y a ti? cómo te va en el trabajo?

-No me lo recuerdes, mañana tengo que hacer doble guardia porque Hashiko se enfermó.

- jajaja, solo a ti te pasa eso - empezamos a reír - ¿recuerdas cuando venias aquí a jugar? mi abuela de repente se aparecía con una bandeja de galletas y las dejaba en medio de la mesa.

- jaja, si, y luego tu las dividías exactamente a la mitad para que a cada uno le tocara la misma ración.

En ese momento, Safu fue por unos platos y un poco de café para comer el pastel, sirvió (equitativamente) y se acabó su parte antes de que yo llevara la mitad.

-es extraño, ¿no crees? ¿Quién diría que No. 6 sería una farsa de esa magnitud?

-Sí, lleno de mentiras y misterios.

Guardamos silencio durante unos minutos, ella recordando a su abuela, que murió en un asilo para ancianos y yo recordando a Nezumi.

-Se me va a hacer tarde - me dijo - no te corro, pero debes irte - me dijo con una sonrisa

-Oh, me ofendes con eso - intenté mostrarme dolido, con lo que solo conseguí que estallara en carcajadas - bueno, ya me voy -me levanté del sillón en el que había estado sentado y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Shion... - me llamó -gracias por todo

-¿qué? -me volteé -¿por qué dices eso tan de repente?

-No lo sé, siento que debo agradecerte

-estas actuando raro, Safu

-¿Raro yo? no, te lo estas imaginando - me dijo, como siempre.

-Ok, ya, me voy, no vayas a llegar tarde, nos vemos luego.

-Adiós -me despidió desde la puerta.

Safu estaba actuando extraño, de eso no cabía duda, pero desde que regresé del bloque oeste ha sido así, no me ha tratado como antes lo hacía, ¿habrá una razón en especial? no lo sé.

-Maldición - susurré

-Vaya, vaya, te dejo tres años ¿y ya dices maldiciones? es un gran avance - una voz rió detrás de mí

* * *

**Bueeeno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, en el capitulo anterior, una persona (coff... coff... patty) me puso al tanto de unos pequeños errores de ortografía, si en este capitulo hay, espero los pasen por alto ._.**

**El día de hoy estuve a punto de estar indispuesta para subir capitulo, peeero por la gracia de Kami aquí me tienen, espero les guste y ya me callo ._.**

**Hasta la proxima, chiao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni el anime ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**en cambio, la historia es completamente mía**

* * *

Safu estaba actuando extraño, de eso no cabía duda, pero desde que regresé del bloque oeste ha sido así, no me ha tratado como antes lo hacía, ¿habrá una razón en especial? no lo sé.

-Maldición - susurré

-Vaya, vaya, te dejo tres años ¿y ya dices maldiciones? es un gran avance - una voz rió detrás de mí

Me paralicé, ese tono arrogante, pero a la vez dulce, no podía ser, había alucinado esa voz durante medio año después de que su dueño desapreciara, no podía ser. Me volteé lentamente, para comprobar mis sospechas.

-Nezumi - solo logré articular la palabra, ningún sonido salió de mi garganta.

Ahí estaba, más alto que yo, como en un principio, su cabello ahora le llegaba a media espalda y sus ojos... no pensé que volvería a ver unos ojos así, tan fieros, duros, misteriosos...

-Vamos, vamos, ¿tan sorprendido estás que no puedes ni hablar? veo que no has cambiado mucho - se acercó a mi - no mucho - susurró cerca de mi cabeza e inesperadamente me abrazó.

La última vez que recuerdo que me demostrara cariño fue ese último beso antes de irse, de abandonarme...

-suéltame - murmuré.

-¿eh? - parecía perplejo - ¿qué dijiste?

-¡que me sueltes! - exploté, ¿porque? ¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Por qué lo rechazaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Shion? Shion... SHION!

No me importaba cuanto gritara, no iba a regresar. No paré cuando me gritó, ni cuando maldijo y empezó a perseguirme, perderlo fue doloroso, ¿por qué había regresado? ¿Por qué había tardado tanto tiempo?

-Shion!

Salté la barda que dividía la avenida y el parque y me adentré en él, ése lugar siempre me había gustado, es lo más natural que hay en No. 6.

-Shion! - la barda lo había tomado desprevenido - ¡espera!

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ! - había empezado a llorar y no veía el camino que tenia adelante.

-¡No! quiero hablar contigo, por favor, ¡escúchame! ¡Shion, cuidado!

Un tronco hueco tapaba el sendero por donde corríamos, intente saltarlo, pero la carrera y las lágrimas me habían quitado fuerzas y tropecé con él, caí entre hojas secas y musgo.

-Shion! - pudo saltar el tronco con facilidad - ¿estás bien? - intentó ayudarme.

-¡No me toques! - le grité – ¿por qué regresaste? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Me abandonaste! - no me había dado cuenta cuanto odio sentía por el - después de lograr lo que querías te fuiste sin decirme ni una palabra, a dónde ibas, cuándo regresarías, me abandonaste aun sabiendo cómo me sentía, y lo más cruel, ¡me dejaste en los restos del mundo al que estaba acostumbrado! – lo solté todo, el miedo, la confusión y la rabia en esas palabras, su reacción no tardó en parecer.

-¡¿Cruel?! ¡Tú te hubieras quedado en El Panal de no ser por mí! Te salve la vida, ¡eres un malagradecido!

-¡¿Para que me salvaste si me ibas a abandonar?! Aparte, ¡nada tiene que ver que me hayas salvado con que me abandonaste!

-¡Claro que si! – Nezumi estaba colérico – cuando esa cosa hizo explotar El Panal, tu amiguita estaba ahí, ¿sabes porqué sobrevivió? ¡¿Siquiera te lo preguntaste cuando regresó?!

Había tocado un punto clave, cuando Safu hizo explotar El Panal, no huyó con nosotros, era como si ella supiera que iba a terminar así, pero cuando preguntaba si alguna vez me cuestioné sobre porque Safu seguía con vida, la verdad, no lo había hecho, una semana después de haber unido el bloque Oeste con No. 6 Safu llegó sucia y con la ropa gastada.

Nezumi me había abandonado el mismo día que ella había "muerto" por eso me sentía muy solo, el hecho de verla llegar caminando con sus propios pies me alegró lo suficiente para evitar preguntarme cómo es que había huido del edificio.

-¡Shion! ¿Me estas escuchando? Una semana me tomó averiguar qué le había pasado, donde estaba, ir por ella, rescatarla y mandarla para acá – la ira fue desapareciendo con cada una de sus palabras.

-Tú… ¿te fuiste para buscar a Safu?

-No exactamente… veras…

-Espera, si fuiste a buscarla, quiere decir que sabias que estaba viva, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Pues…

-Y eso no es excusa por haberte ido tres años – me volví a enojar.

-Shion, tranquilízate, por favor, te lo explicaré todo, pero cálmate – Su mirada era sincera y profunda, no me iba a mentir, por alguna razón sentí algo raro en el corazón. Antes de comenzar, se sentó frente a mí, entre ramas y musgo y jaló hacia el frente su cabello, de un movimiento sacó un pequeño chip amarrado con un mechón y me lo entregó – Cuando puedas quiero que veas esto.

Respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar, me hizo recordar momentos que difícilmente olvidé en su ausencia, pequeños detalles que yo consideraba innecesarios fueron formando una sola historia en las palabras de Nezumi; me contó que cuando morí cantó "kaze no requiem" para despedir mi alma, pero en vez de eso, por alguna extraña razón, volvía la vida, y cuando eso pasó, sintió que Safu estaba con él; eso lo inquietó y decidió que, cuando todo terminara, la buscaría.

Contó que había ido a informar a los ancianos de la cueva que la barrea con No. 6 había sido derribada y a cambio ellos le dieron una información cuidadosamente guardada: El Panal había estado experimentando en humanos, las primeras abejas parásito obviamente habían tenido huéspedes, y para perfeccionar el ADN de esos miserables insectos, muchas personas habían sido asesinadas.

-Shion, investigué mucho acerca de esas abejas, inclusive fui a los otros distritos y… – señaló el pequeño cuadrado azul que tenia en la mano – todo lo que puede recolectar esta ahí, todo, solo tienes que verlo para saber por qué me tardé tanto en conseguirlo.

-No sé porque te esforzaste tanto en esto, pero gracias – todo lo que había dicho me había puesto a pensar, todo lo que ha ocurrido, y todo lo que ocurrirá, es culpa de El Panal.

-Hay otra cosa que debes saber, Shion, Safu es un experimento de El Panal

* * *

_hola!_

_bueno, aquí me tienes otra vez, después de casi dos meses_

_hay una razón, bueno, dos_

_1.- Estaba castigada_

_2.- no tenía Internet_

_este capitulo lo escribí como 3 veces_

_la primera porque me inspire bonito_

_la segunda porque mágicamente el DOC desapareció de mi USB_

_y la tercera vez porque encontré un apunte y me gusto más que lo que ya tenia_

_Una pequeña promoción que debía:_

_Busquen y lean la historia__** Baby on board**__ de __**Yeratel**__, no es de anime, pero si les gusta el frostiron se los recomiendo ;)_

_Por ultimo quiero agradecer los reviews de 3 personas:_

_**yukio87**__, el primer review de esta historia, muchas gracias, lamento los problemas de tiempo._

_**Yeratel**__, a ti no tengo nada que agradecerte ¬¬ ntc, gracias por todo, tu fuiste la que enseño la pagina xd_

_y... __**Sakura-Kagamine**__, agradezco muchisimo tu review, de ese tipo sonlos que inspiran al alma_

_Uno de esos tres si se dio cuenta que Safu no debería estar ahí, espero que la explicación que invente sea de su agrado xD_

_Sin nada mas que agregar, pido disculpas._

_Nos leemos luego_

_sayonara_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni el anime ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**en cambio, la historia es completamente mía**

* * *

"Safu es un experimento de El Panal"

Shion escuchó que Nezumi lo había dicho, pero, ¿era cierto? Había ido a verla pocas horas atrás, aunque… ella estaba actuando extraño.

-No puede ser – todavía no acababa de creérselo – no puede ser que Safu sea… como… si dices que todos sus experimentos muri… fallecieron, ¿cómo ella puede seguir viva?

-Sencillo, ella fue "la buena" – Nezumi le había contado todo lo que había descubierto en esos tres años que se había ido.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? – Su voz todavía denotaba sorpresa – ¿cómo que "la buena"?

-Cualquier tipo de experimento se hace por una razón, para llegar a una meta, para lograr algo, en el chip que te di viene toda esa información – se había puesto de pie y lo miraba desde arriba – vamos.

-¿A… dónde? – Los ojos de Nezumi siempre le habían hecho sentir lo que él quería, en ese momento, Shion estaba inseguro, pero ansioso.

-¿Tú a dónde crees? – le tendió la mano y Shion no dudó en tomarla, de un movimiento lo levantó y lo abrazó como no había podido hacerlo en tres años – desde que nos conocemos solo dos veces nos hemos demostrado verdadero afecto – bajó la cabeza y le besó la parte trasera de la oreja, Shion no pudo hacer nada más que ponerse rojo, de vergüenza – estuve completamente solo casi tres años, necesito cariño, soy humano – rio ante una broma propia – vamos a tu casa.

-Ne… ¡Nezumi! – no lo aparto tanto como quería, pero al menos podía verlo a la cara – primero tengo que hablar con Safu, es importante…

-Todo está en ese chip, y si ella ya se di cuenta, se sentirá indecisa sobre qué hacer... – volvió a acercarse al peliblanco – te necesito – completó en un suspiro cerca del cuello.

-Ese es el problema – susurró – ella nunca ha sido indecisa – lo apartó y prosiguió – solo necesito llamarla, saber que no está planeando algo descabellado, después… - bajó la mirada y un tierno tono rosáceo cubrió sus mejillas – ha-haremos lo que quieras.

-Está bien, solo porque si te obligo a tener sexo vas a estar pensando en ella – vio, divertido, como la cara de su compañero se ponía completamente roja – vamos.

El sol había salido y el cielo adoptó los colores anaranjados que lo acompañaban, No. 6 absorbía esos colores matutinos y los reflejaba en cada una de sus blancas construcciones, dándole a la cuidad una hermosa vista con toques verdes y azules.

Dos figuras, una alta de largo y obscuro cabello y otra un poco más menuda y cabello blanco como la cal, caminaban juntas por la calle principal de la ciudad, no platicaban, solo se acompañaban mutuamente, las personas que los veían pasar, sobre todo los conocidos del peliblanco se preguntaban quién era el misterioso ser que lo acompañaba, al vestir colores oscuros, era fácilmente tomado como un loco, pero al fijar su atención en los rasgos faciales muchas y varios quedaban prendados de ellos, sobre todo en esos ojos que parecían haberlo visto todo, las pocas veces que devolvió las miradas, se encontraba con jóvenes envidiosos y uno que otro fascinados, también con ojos grandes y brillantes perdidos en algún sueño irrealizable, volteó su cara y observó los únicos ojos que le causaban algo, esos ojos rojos, antes marrones, lo veían de reojo mientras caminaban. Al ser descubierto, el dueño de esos ojos se sobresaltó y desvió la mirada, al tiempo que su rostro adoptaba ese tono carmín que tanto le gustaba al ojigris, logrando que en su rostro se formara una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad.

En una intersección se desviaron hacia el norte, esa avenida llegaba justamente enfrente del hospital. El peliblanco ingreso, literalmente, corriendo, abandonando a su acompañante y pregunto en la recepción del lugar por el paradero de su amiga.  
La secretaria le hizo saber que Safu se encontraba haciendo una cirugía y le recomendó esperar.

-Muchas gracias - se alejó del largo escritorio y se instaló en una de las sillas.

-Al parecer sigue aquí - Nezumi llego después pocos minutos después.

-¿porque te tardaste tanto? - le reprocho el peliblanco.

-¡me abandonaste! - le respondió imitando el tono de voz que Shion había utilizado anteriormente - aparte, no puedes llegar a un hospital buscando a un trabajador sin razón alguna.

-si tengo una razón...

-preguntarle si está pensando abandonar este lugar por haber recordado que unos científicos locos experimentaron con ella no parece ser una buena razón - el ojigris uso ese tono arrogante que usaba cuando sabía que tenía razón

El peliblanco no pudo hacer más que bajar la mirada.

-toma -levanto la mirada y noto que su compañero le extendía un ramo de hortensias.

-¿qué es eso? - la tomo con algo de duda.

-¿tú qué crees? Son flores - el ojigris se estaba desesperando

-sí, pero, ¿porque?

-a ver... - comenzó a caminar en círculos delante de Shion - si mal no recuerdo, cuando estábamos en el bloque oeste, me dijiste que llevaban mucho tiempo siendo amigos, y que para ella era importante cada vez que pasaba un año... ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

-Hoy es... ¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado - se levantó de un salto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿a dónde vas? - le pregunto un tanto exasperado la rata.

-a comprarle algo...

-por algo te di las flores, ¡cabeza hueca! -esto es el colmo, se dijo.

-eh?... Ah... Claro -se relajó notablemente y volvió a sentarse en la silla, con un ligero sonrojo en la cara.

-¡disculpe! - Una voz lo saco de su vergüenza - la doctora Safu ya salió del quirófano, ¿todavía desea hablar con ella?

-si, por favor

-suerte - se despidió el ojigris

-¿eh? ¿A dónde vas? - se alteró un poco el peliblanco

-a afuera, no creo que le guste verme, te esperare, apresúrate - al finalizar la frase le dedico un guiño, lo que hizo que su rostro se colorara mas

-emmm... S-si

-Shion?

El interpelado se volteó y de topo de cara con su amiga de la infancia, también un experimento biológico, se alejó un paso de ella.

-hai... Hola - le sonrió - estabas en el quirófano, ¿no? ¿Que operación hacías?

-intercambio de neuronas, algo común - se encogió de hombros - ¿qué haces aquí? - se instaló en la silla continua a la del peliblanco - ¿te sientes mal?

-N-no, lo que pasa es que... - tomo el ramo entre las dos manos, la chica lo miraba con ojos penetrantes, a lo que él solo pudo extenderle las flores - gracias por otro año de amistad - concluyo en un murmullo

-Shion... - parecía sorprendida, no lo estaba - gracias - tomo el ramo con ternura - yo también tengo algo para ti - rebusco en su bata blanca, saco una cajita de cartón y se la entrego - espero que ahora no me rechaces, le sonrió ampliamente y se levantó - tengo que irme, nos vemos luego.

* * *

**Esto...**

**Hola ._.**

**Feliz Navidad...?**

**Miren, me tarde más de lo que yo creía e.e**

**Mi idea principal era actualizar cada semana, los martes.**

**Pero el tiempo corrió y no me pude cruzar con una máquina con Internet... so...**

**Aquí me tienen, casi dos semanas después y con un capitulo que nada entretiene u.u**

**pero sirve! en los siguientes capítulos verán que si...**

**dentro de dos capítulos cambiare la historia a M e.e ya lo estoy haciendo**

**agradezco los reviews de todos, yukio87 y sakura-kagamine, por ustedes me rompo la espalda tratando de conseguir maquina con Internet e.e okno xD**

**otra cosa, contra todo diagnostico, les anuncio que mis actualizaciones no serán regulares, tal vez la otra la tengan antes de Febrero...**

**bueno, ya se verá.**

**Nos leemos luevo, en serio lo lamento**

**Sayonara**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni el anime ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**en cambio, la historia es completamente mía**

* * *

Después de haberle dado esa extraña caja al peliblanco, la chica salió casi corriendo hacia la zona de neurología, el ojicarmin observo la caja que tenía en las manos, buscándole sentido, poco a poco su cara se fue tornando completamente roja, guardo la caja en el fondo del bolsillo de su suéter. Salió del centro y apenas afuera logro encontrar a su acompañante, estaba sentado en una de las jardineras, observando el cielo, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, un grupo de enfermeras lo miraban embelesadas.

El peliblanco sintió un golpe en el estómago, nadie debía ver así a su Nezumi... ¿Su? Bueno, sí, era de él, solo había regresado por él, ¿o no?

-hey, ¿qué te pasa? - no se había dado cuenta que estaba parado frente al ojigris, totalmente sonrojado.

-err... Nada - se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia su casa - vámonos.

-ah, no - unos brazos lo rodearon desde atrás - me dijiste que después de asegurarte que esa niña estuviera bien ibas a dejarte tomar...

Cabe destacar que el color del rostro del chico empezó a rivalizar con el de sus ojos.

-¿Cu-cuando dije y-yo eso?! - le gritó apartándose bruscamente - n-nunca lo dije... Así - aparto la mirada - v-vamos a mi casa - susurro.

-no, en tu casa está tu madre - ¿en serio era tan tonto? - aparte, quiero hacerlo en un lugar confiable - le susurro cerca de la oreja.

-¿qu-qué? - estaba sorprendido.

-regresemos al bloque oeste, nuestra base sigue igual a como la dejamos - lo jalo un poco del brazo, sonrió cuando el peliblanco cedió fácilmente - ¿sabes? Eres un uke bastante sumiso - le comentó

-CALLATE!

El día apenas comenzaba, por lo tanto, no había mucho movimiento en las calles, los dos jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente hacia la puerta en la que se había convertido el hueco que años atrás ellos dos habían formado.

Pasaron por ella, admirando su diseño, era algo así como la puerta de Alcalá de nuestro mundo, el peliblanco saludaba a cualquier conocido que se encontraban, para evitar entablar una conversación con el ojigris y, al mismo tiempo, reducir el nerviosismo, apenas salieron de la ciudad se dio cuenta que no podría distraerse con nadie, puesto que muchas personas pocas veces salían

-estas nervioso - hablo el más alto.

-n-no es verdad - intentó mirarlo a la cara, pero apenas veía esos ojos se ponía totalmente colorado - s-solo que... Hace tiempo que no voy a nuestra base, ¿estará igual?

-antes de entrar a la ciudad, pase por ahí, limpie un poco - el ojigris no. apartaba la mirada del peliblanco, éste no lo paso por alto.

-¿q-que miras? - desde que salieron de la ciudad, la sangre no había abandonado su rostro.

-a ti - soltó sin rodeos

Nezumi descubrió una nueva tonalidad de rojo, se rio de su idea de llamarlo "rojo Shion"

-eres muy directo - susurro el peliblanco

-no entiendo porque habría que dar rodeos con los sentimientos - lentamente se acercó y lo tomo de la mano - te quiero

El peliblanco le dio un apretón a manera de agradecimiento y conformidad.

-yo también, Nezumi - levanto la mirada y le sonrió, era una sonrisa que no le había dedicado a nadie, ni a Safu, ni a su madre, a nadie, Nezumi sabia eso, sabía que esa era SU sonrisa.

_**Alma llevada por el viento**__  
_

-Shion... - tomo la cara del menor entre sus manos y se acercó lentamente, en dos segundos, sus labios se unieron con un solo sentimiento, amor.

_**Corazón robado por un humano**__  
_

-apurémonos, casi llegamos - murmuró todavía pegado a la boca contraria.

**_Oh tierra, oh lluvias tormentosas_**

-Shion... Shion?

_**Oh cielo, oh luz**__  
_

-¿oyes eso? - Susurro - es hermoso.

_**Refugia a todos dentro de un abrazo**_

-¿qué? ¿Qué oyes?

-**_para vivir en tu abrazo_** – los ojos del peliblanco perdieron su brillo – _**oh alma, oh corazón**__…_

-oh corazón... Kaze no requiem – el corazón del ojigris se detuvo durante un segundo.

**_Oh amor, oh esperanza_**

El ojicarmin se sumió en la oscuridad, lo último que logro oír fue... Su nombre con la voz desesperada de la persona que más amaba.

**_Regresen aquí para encontrar refugio…_**

* * *

**Heeey! hola!**

**Aquí estoy otra vez, molestando e.e okno**

**Este... perdon por la tardanza**

**Gracias por los reviews, Yukio87 eres el primero en comentar después de cada subida, gracias :)**

**Mia007 muchas gracias por tu review :) **

**La canción de kaze no requiem no es muy conocida que digamos, les dejo el link, para que mas o menos se vayan acostumbrando a la tonadita xD (no va a ser la única vez que la oigan en esta historia)**

** watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=1T8miEL5ZPo**

**Sin mas que decir, los dejo, en dos capis mas se vuelve M ._.**

**Espero no traumarlos e.e**

**sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni el anime ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**en cambio, la historia es completamente mía**

* * *

Kaze no requiem es una canción que llega hasta lo más profundo de un ser con alma, que la tranquiliza y logra hacer que encuentre rápidamente el camino hacia la paz.

Pero la paz viene en distintas formas y colores, desde extensos prados hasta un valle de nubes.

Shion se veía recostado debajo de un frondoso árbol, en medio de un verde valle rodeado por montañas con un pequeño lago en medio. El ambiente no dejaba que la preocupación, la sorpresa o el miedo lo invadieran, era un lugar tranquilo, solo estaba ahí, recostado, sin pensar en nada, viendo las nubes pasar por el cielo azul.

No sabía cómo había llegado a un lugar tan tranquilo, pero le agradaba. Llevaba algún tiempo sentado ahí cuando la canción empezó. Comenzó como un pequeño murmullo silencioso que inundaba lentamente el claro, poco después, había adquirido el volumen suficiente para que el peliblanco la escuchara con facilidad.

**_"...kaze wa tamashii o sarai (alma llevada por el viento)"_**

Esa letra, no era la primera vez que la escuchaba.

**_"...hito wa kokoro o ubau (corazón robado por un humano)"_**

La voz que la cantaba parecía no ser la correcta, era demasiado grave

**_"...daichi yo, amekaze yo (Oh tierra, oh lluvia tormentosa)_**

La voz había cambiado, ahora era femenina y mucho más suave, esa voz lo calmaba.

**_ten yo, hikari yo (oh cielo, oh luz)_**

¿Como había llegado ahí? ¿Debía estar ahí? Para empezar... ¿Quién era él? No lo recordaba

**_koko ni subete o todomete (Refugia a todos dentro de un abrazo)_**

La voz sonaba forzada, como si no le gustara cantar tan hermosa melodía

**_koko de ikite (Para vivir en tu abrazo)_**

Tenia que recordar, ¿qué hacia ahí? ¿De dónde había llegado?

**_tamashii yo, kokoro yo (Oh alma, oh corazón)_**

Su mente trabajaba a todo motor, un nombre... Safu

**_ai yo, omoi yo (Oh amor, oh esperanza)_**

Safu, ella era un experimento, tenía que ayudarla, tenía que salvarla, pero no podía solo, necesitaba ayuda.

**_koko ni kaeri koko ni todomatte (Regresen aquí para encontrar refugio)_**

Nezumi!

Se levanto de un salto. Ya recordaba, ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Necesitaba regresar a No. 6, pero no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba él ahora.

"Tranquilízate"

Era la misma voz que antes, la suave.

-¿Quién...? - estaba confundido, esa voz dejo un eco en su mente

"Tranquilízate, solo quiero ayudarte"

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Donde te escondes?! - Como desesperado, comenzó a voltear a todas partes.

"No soy material, no puedo mostrarme"

-¿C-ómo que no eres material? - No podía admitirlo, pero tenía miedo

"Soy un espíritu, no un fantasma, un espíritu, y yo te puedo ayudar a salvar a tu amiga"

-¿amiga? ¿Safu? ¿Salvarla? ¿De qué?

"Corre un grave peligro, si no haces nada, desaparecerá"

Un pequeño miedo se instaló en el corazón de Shion

-¿Q-que tengo que hacer? - preguntó, dudoso

"Regresa, encuentra a la persona que pone su vida en peligro y acaba con él, debe regresar con su gente, debes dejarlo ir"

-¿Quién es esa persona? - ya había perdido el miedo, solo tenía la necesidad de saber, solo, de saber.

"Esa persona es un ser devastado, una persona que sufrió mucho y que la felicidad de tu amiga le hará enojar al punto de cometer un crimen"

Shion no creía que existieran personas así, que matan por felicidad propia.

"Esa persona viste, siempre, ropas oscuras, así mismo, sus rasgos también lo son, su cabello ondea largo en este momento y sus ojos son tan fríos y oscuros como un cielo sin luna, busca una persona con esas características y acaba con él antes que acabe con tu amiga"

El peliblanco estaba pasmado, en todo No.6 solo había una persona así.

-Nezumi... - comenzó a llorar, elegir entre una amistad y el amor siempre es difícil, pero al final gana el amor, ¿no había visto suficientes películas de eso? Lo sabía perfectamente - no puedo - sollozo - no puedo matar a Nezumi, lo aprecio demasiado.

"Entonces tendrás que elegir, híbrido, tu amiga o su asesino, queda en tus manos"

¿Híbrido? ¿Lo había llamado híbrido, porque? Daba igual, lo mandaba a matar a Nezumi para salvar a Safu, debía elegir, para quedarse con uno, debía perder al otro.

Shion

El valle se volvió borroso, pero no era por las lágrimas, estaba regresando

Shion!

Era Nezumi, no debía decirle nada

-¡Shion!

* * *

**Hola, **

**Aquí les traigo un capitulo más de esta pequeña serie**

**Pido nuevamente perdón por el tiempo...**

**y agradezco los reviews que me han mandado c:**

**Otra pequeña cosa**

**Quiero cambiar el nombre de la historia a una sola palabra (no se si me entiendan)**

**siendo ustedes mis lectores, ¿que nombre le pondrían?**

**Bueno, sin nada más que agregar, me despido.**

**Sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni el anime ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**en cambio, la historia es completamente mía**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Lemon...?**

* * *

-Shion! - abrió los ojos, inundados en lágrimas - ¿estás bien? ¿Porque lloras? - el ojigris estaba notablemente preocupado.

-N-nada - se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo, estaba recostado en una cama, probablemente de su base - necesito agua - tenia la garganta realmente seca.

-claro - se levanto, había estado velando a su compañero, sentado a su lado - aquí tienes - le extendió un vaso con liquido transparente, el peliblanco, como pudo, se sentó y se lo bebió de un sorbo - ¿qué te sucedió?

-yo... - bajó el vaso, lentamente - solo... Me desmaye, creo - desvió la mirada.

- y ¿porque despertaste llorando? - le pregunto, secando el hilillo de agua que había escapado entre las comisuras de la boca del más bajo, éste se tensó al sentir la mano contraria tocarle.

-N-no lo sé - se alejo un poco del mayor - err... Estas muy cerca.

En efecto, el peli azul había pasado el brazo derecho por enfrente del menor y había pocos centímetros entre ellos.

-Lo sé, eso busco - estaba más serio, y no despegaba la mirada de esos ojos que lo atrapaban, posó su mano libre en la mejilla del peliblanco

- Shion, ¿qué paso? Nadie llora sin razón.

-yo si - no podía sostenerle la mirada – Nezumi… - con una mano agarró la manga del ojigris – te… te extrañé, te necesito – se dejó caer hacia adelante, rozando su nariz con la yugular del mayor

El peli azul dudó un momento, pero si era lo que el albino quería…

-yo también, Shion

Nezumi se dejo engañar, sabía que su peliblanco lo había agarrado de tonto, ya tendría tiempo de interrogarlo.

Lo abrazó y lo besó como si no hubiera mañana, en pocos minutos, ambos se encontraban acostados en el catre que compartían, el peli azul controlaba la situación, con rápidos movimientos despojo al albino de su ropa y comenzó a recorrer su anatomía. El peliblanco no quería ser el pasivo ahí, torpemente, logro quitarle al ojigris las prendas que cubrían la parte superior del cuerpo y comenzó a acariciar lentamente, enviando ligeros choques eléctricos por la piel del otro.

Con cada caricia, el mayor se deleitaba con los ligeros gemidos que su compañero dejaba salir.

-Eres muy sensible – sonrió

-C-cállate

El ojigris llevo una mano a la entrepierna de su compañero, haciendo que éste emitiera un jadeo involuntario, y comenzó a masajear la zona, el albino no se quedo atrás, buscó, con menos destreza, la zona sensible de su compañero y comenzó a acariciar de la misma manera.

Después de estar tanto tiempo separados, los dos se volvieron uno solo, olvidaron, se acoplaron y sellaron un pacto silencioso de lealtad.

En medio de tantas sensaciones, el ojigris llevó su mano a la boca del albino, delineó sus labios suavemente y con una mirada, le indicó a su pareja que debía lamerlos. El albino dudó un poco, no veía el porqué de la acción, pero aun así, los lamió, como si fuera un dulce.

-Tengo que prepararte – le dijo, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Q-que?

-Si duele, dímelo.

Le besó la nariz y lentamente bajó para poder lubricarlo correctamente, antes de meter el primer dedo, volteó a ver la cara del albino. El corazón le brincó en el pecho, la frente del contrario estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, sus mejillas tenían un hermoso tono carmín y sus labios estaban hinchados y rosados.

Con "fuerzas" renovadas, forzó al primer dígito a entrar, notando la mueca de incomodidad del albino. Comenzó a moverlo en forma circular, para relajar la abertura, primero, segundo y tercero, después de un minuto, el albino jadeaba por el placer que le proporcionaban solo los dedos, haciendo gemir a la rata, pero solo porque ya no aguantaría más en ese estado.

Los dos ya estaban preparados, sumiso, el albino ya no podía contener sus gemidos, todas esas experiencias eran nuevas para él, sabía que para Nezumi no era así, que tal vez estaba ahí con él solo por la necesidad de contacto, pero cuando vio a la cara al ojigris, y esos ojos llenos de amor, toda duda desapareció.

La rata, en cambio, disfrutaba cada segundo de ese momento, teniendo debajo de él a su querido Shion, al que había extrañado tremendamente desde su partida.

Hincado entre las piernas de su pareja, tomo las piernas de éste y las coloco sobre sus hombros; entro lentamente, provocando un gemido de dolor por parte del peliblanco, preocupado, se contuvo y espero a que el menor se acostumbrara.

Le dolía, era incomodo, pero poco a poco el dolor desapareció y fue sustituido por un sentimiento de desesperación, inconscientemente, movió las caderas, dándole así al ojigris la señal de comenzar a moverse.

Comenzaron con un suave vaivén, que arrancaba suspiros y gruñidos por parte de ambos, pasados los minutos, sentían que necesitaban más. Tomando al albino de la cadera, el ojigris dio una estocada profunda, tocando un punto sensible en el interior de éste, que emitió un pequeño e involuntario grito, lo había encontrado.

Poco a poco fueron aumentando la velocidad, con cada embestida el ojigris rozaba ese punto que lo hacía delirar, si seguían con ese ritmo, acabaría muy pronto.

El albino, lentamente, jalo a su pareja y se fundieron en un beso apasionado pero lleno de amor, para después dejarse ahogar por el éxtasis que sentían, quedando totalmente exhaustos.

Quedaron en la cama como cuando se conocieron por primera vez, el peliblanco mirando al techo y el ojigris tumbado boca abajo a su lado.

-Shion...

-¿hmmm? - apenas podía mantenerse despierto.

-Nunca estarás solo de nuevo.

Tras esto, ambos se dejaron llevar por la oscuridad.

* * *

**Hola!**

**bueno, qui traigo otro capitulo...**

**algo diferente de lo usual.**

**Elyurias no los dejará en paz por un tiempo, y la faceta sádica de Shion hará aparición**

**a lo que Nezumi no esta acostumbrado.**

**Además, develaré secretos que yo solita me inventé xD**

**agradezco reviews y hasta la próxima**

**Sayonara**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni el anime ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**en cambio, la historia es completamente mía**

* * *

"Nunca estarás solo de nuevo"

Sabia que lo había dicho, pero, sería capaz de cumplir esa promesa?

Fue el primer pensamiento de Nezumi al despertar y percatarse de la cálida presencia a su lado, su Shion aun estaba ahí, lo de anoche no fue un sueño, por fin le había demostrado cuanto lo había extrañado.

Aún bajo las sabanas, abrazo el cuerpo que se encontraba a su lado que no dudo en acurrucarse más cerca de él, el cabello blanco le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, era una buena sensación, pero... La misma persona que ahora estaba plácidamente durmiendo en sus brazos, el día anterior se había desmayado y despertado llorando, eso le preocupaba.

Hacia sus cavilaciones mirando al techo, apretando cada vez más a su compañero.

-Ne-zumi... No respiro

Lo soltó repentinamente, lo había despertado.

-Lo siento - se disculpo - tenía que asegurarme que eras real - agrego antes de depositar un suave beso en los labios contrarios.

-Y querías detener mi respiración para ver si mi corazónseguía latiendo? - lo decía en un tono molesto, pero su expresión era de felicidad.

-No, solo quería tenerte cerca - volvió a acercar al albino a él.

El albino le regreso el abrazo, quedándoseasí por aproximadamente media hora más.

-Shion - le llamo suavemente el ojigris.

-Dime.

-¿Porque despertaste llorando ayer?

El albino se tenso de inmediato.

-Yo... No lo recuerdo

-no soy tonto, ¿sabes? - le reprochó, alejándose un poco para verlo a los ojos.

-Lo sé - desvió la mirada.

-¿Entonces...?

No sabíacómo decirle, mas bien, quien, en su sano juicio le diría a la persona con la que había pasado la noche que tenía que matarlo para que su mejor amiga no sufriera? Nadie.

-Shion? Sigo esperando. - el ojigris afilaba la mirada, perdía todo rastro de la felicidad que habían compartido.

No quería eso, no quería que Nezumi fuera con él el chico frio que era con la sociedad, lo queríadándole amor, era egoísta, pero lo quería solo para él, esa faceta divertida y feliz de su pequeño ratón.

La única manera que tenia de cambiar el tema era desviar la atención del ojigris, así que, lo besó, era un beso profundo y lleno de amor, a lo que la rata respondió gustoso, pero solo durante un segundo, en un movimiento lo puso debajo de él, viendolo de lleno a los ojos y con el cabello cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara, como una cortina, llegando al colchón.

-no cambies de tema, Shion - lo inmovilizó de las muñecas y se sentó en su cadera, estando aun desnudos, el albino se sonrojo rápidamente.

-Qu-quitate! - intento zafarse, pero solo lograba que el ojigris lo tomara más fuerte.

-no, hasta que me digas que te pasa - el gris de sus ojos se volvió mas oscuro.

El peliblanco sostuvo su mirada por pocos segundos, después, volvió su cara y evitó verlo.

-No puedo - se le corto la voz - no puedo - esta vez las palabras salieron en un sollozo.

-Shion? - por primera vez se asusto, ¿que tenía tan estresado a su pareja?

-¡no puedo! –las lágrimas que salieron rodaron por un costado de su cara hasta desaparecer en el colchón - a ti te amo, a ella la aprecio, no quiero perder a ninguno - las lagrimas salían sin parar, sintió como el ojigris lo soltaba y se hizo un ovillo - no quiero perderlos.

-Shion, ¿de quéestás hablando? -se levanto y se puso un pantalón, lo veía desde el costado de la cama - ¿qué tiene que ver Safu con esto¿

-¿Safu? - se le corto la respiración - no tiene nada que ver.

-La acabas de nombrar… indirectamente- el ojigris se acerco a la cama y puso una mano sobre el hombro del albino, haciendo que éste le pusiera atencion - puedes decirmelo, Shion.

Los ojos carmin mostraban duda, despues de debatirse unos segundos desvio la vista.

-No, no puedo, lo siento.

Algo se quebró dentro del ojigris, que lo soltó y se irguió.

-Ya veo, no puedes confiar en la persona con la que acabas de dormir - se giró y se encaminó al baño - me daré una ducha.

Y ahí estaba, viendo como se alejaba de él, otra vez. Lentamente se levanto y se coloco el pantalon, se quedo parado un momento a media habitacion, y al final, opto por sentarse en el sofa, ese sofa que las primeras noches fue su cama.

Se ensimismo en sus pensamientos hasta que el ojigris salio del baño, vistiendo un sencillo pantalon holgado y una playera azul oscuro.

-Deberias ducharte, tu madre ha de estar muy preocupada - dijo, pero no recibió respuesta - ¿qué pasa, Alteza? Se dio cuenta que hay gente preocupada por usted?

-No me importa - susurró monotonamente.

-¿Perdón? - enarcó una ceja - dejate de tonterías y metete a bañar.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a las estanterías.

-¿sabes? No siempre podras darle ordenes a la gente.

-¿qué? - voletó rápidamente y vio los ojos rojizos del contrario, carentes de toda emocion, frios ycortantes, se estremeció.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Apenas te das cuenta que no puedes controlar todo contacto humano que haces?

El albino comenzó a caminar alrededor de él, que se había quedado paralizado.

-Pobre ratón, siempre huyendo solo, solo, a tal grado de no saber como interactuar con los demás - pasó su brazo por los hombros, pegando sus labios a la oreja del mayor - deshonras a nuestra gente - rodeó el cuello del ojigris y comenzó a apretar, bloqueándole la tráquea al otro –. Vuelve con mami, Eve.

Con estas palabras, reaccionó, tomó la mano que le sujetaba el cuello y giró de manera que ésta quedara en la espalda de su dueño, quien no puso demasiada resistencia.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Shion, ¡reacciona! – esos ojos lo inquietaban, los odiaba, era como verse el alma en un espejo, solo que ahora, estaban en la cara de lo que más había apreciado en toda su vida.

-El que debe reaccionar eres tú – habló monótono el peliblanco – de los dos, tu eres el que más humanamente ha actuado, olvidando las tradiciones de nuestro pueblo.

-¿De qué hablas? "Nuestro pueblo". yo era de esa gente, no tu.

-No, joven Nezumi, los dos somos de esa gente – giró el cuello y le sonrió vilmente (sonrisa tipo Yuno…?)

El ojigris entro en shock, Shion… no era él

-Elyurias… - musitó, como si el nombre le quemara la boca.

-Ara… me descubriste… ya que.

De un movimiento logró liberar el brazo, sorprendiendo al otro, al que lanzó un puñetazo a la cara, Nezumi logró esquivarlo y al mismo tiempo pateó el estomago del otro, haciendo que se doblara de dolor para volverle a pegar de la misma manera; el albino cayó al suelo, golpeándose con el borde de la mesa de centro, al levantarse, el mayor notó una mancha rojiza en medio de las hebras blancas, lo que le preocupó e hizo que se paralizara medio segundo, tiempo suficiente para que su rival le diera un golpe en una sien, lo que lo dejó en el suelo, medio inconsciente.

-Por no querer lastimar el cuerpo hiciste que la mente te ganara – se burló el otro, con una línea de sangre cayéndole por la cara – los humanos son tan débiles – canturreó, volviéndolo a tomar del cuello – vamos a dormir, pequeño ratón.

Antes de que la oscuridad lo rodeara, vio un cambio en los ojos del contrario, un brillo que luchaba por resurgir, y un grito que detonaba dolor.

* * *

**No sé con que cara verlos ._. bueno, qué poner**

**pero me bloqueé horrible!**

**nada más dejo esto aquí, espero poder subir más seguido (?)**

**claro, si mi imaginación vuelve tarbajar -.-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni el anime ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**en cambio, la historia es completamente mía**

* * *

Se levanto con un dolor punzante en la sien, perdió el equilibrio y volvió a derrumbarse sobre la mesita de centro. Que habia pasado?

Shion. Elyurias.

Lo busco con la vista, atrás de los estantes, incluso en el baño, no estaba, volvió a la sala y lo vio.

En uno de los bordes de la mesa distinguió una mancha oscura, era sangre, de cuando el albino se golpeó con ella, la tocó, no estaba seca, no había pasado más de una hora desde su pelea.

Si el albino todavía estaba bajo el poder de Elyurias, ¿a dónde podía haberlo llevado? ¿Por qué?

Mierda. Se estaba desesperando

Y en situaciones así, lo mejor era mantener la calma, menos de una hora, no podía estar lejos.

Tomó su gabardina y se la coloco arriba de sus ropas, se calzó sus botas y se amarró el pelo, debía encontrar a Shion.

Salió de la guarida y camino rumbo a la muralla, dentro de la ciudad solo había dos lugares a los que pudo haber ido, el hospital y su propia casa. En el caso que estuviera en ésta última era poco probable que no lo encontrara, ya que, no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Pasó por la puerta y notó un ambiente extraño, las personas lo veían más que el día anterior, los transeúntes se detenían y cuchicheaban unos con otros. No le dio importancia, se dirigió al hospital, deshaciendo el camino que Shion y él habían seguido anteriormente.

Vio la edificación y apresuró el paso, presentía algo, algo malo.

Llegó a la entrada y antes de entrar escuchó una risa, por inercia se volteó y vió a Shion, sosteniendo la mano de Safu, caminando hacía la avenida principal, al principio se sorprendió pero le siguió un malestar incomodo en el pecho, Shion, con Safu...

No.

Era Elyurias, controlando a su Shion

Safu rió nuevamente, y Shion la imitó.Nezumi los siguió, en algún momento el albino debería quedarse solo.

Caminaron por media ciudad, al parecer, la chica intentaba llevar a su acompañante por todos los lugares donde habían estado juntos.

La escuela. La cafetería. La estación.

Al final llegaron a una casa, Nezumi supuso que era la de la chica, por la zona donde se encontraban.

-Shion - escuchó que decía la chica - has estado un poco raro, ¿estás bien?

-¿Raro? ¿A qué te refieres? - le respondió la voz del albino, conteniendo una risa - ¿no puedo pasar a recoger a mi mejor amiga cuando acaba su turno en el hospital?

-Bueno, supongo que sí - le dijo, riendo también - entonces... ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Tenlo por seguro - le sonrió.

-Bueno, hasta mañana.

Vio como la chica ingresaba a la casa y su compañero se alejaba de la puerta, lo siguió unas cuantas cuadras hasta que el albino se paró bruscamente, se dobló con las manos en la cabeza como queriendo mantener algo ahí, tambaleante se desvió del camino y se estrelló con la pared de la construcción mas cercana, gemía de dolor y murmuraba algo inentendible, se irguió, todavía jadeando y, ante la mirada atónita de Nezumi, salió corriendo hacia la puerta oeste, con la rata detrás de él.

Cruzaron el arco gigante y siguieron corriendo, el cuerpo del albino empezó a respirar erradamente, Nezumi sabía que no tenía buena condición física, y le asustó que Elyurias explotara de esa manera el cuerpo de su compañero.

Corrieron hasta el barranco, aquel lugar donde los expulsados de No. 6 habitaban. Sin darle tiempo al cuerpo para descansar, Elyurias comenzó a descender por la pared de piedra, con mayor destreza que la que el albino lo haría, Nezumi esperó a que llegara al suelo y bajó con igual o mejor rapidez, para evitar perderlo de vista. Al llegar al suelo, se quedó quieto, viendo que de la cueva salía el resplandor antinatural que vio cuando fue con Shion la primera vez.

Entró, procurando mantenerse en las sombras, y miró, el miedo lo paralizó.

En el centro de la cueva, donde años atrás, el fundador de la ciudad les había hablado de la verdad, había ahora, un panal de abejas enorme, mas de tres metros de alto y fácilmente tendría dos metros y tanto de diámetro. Millones de abejas zumbaban en torno a él, haciendo que la cueva se llenara de un sonido ahogado y constante.

El tamaño del panal y la cantidad de abejas no fue lo que más le asustó, sino el hecho de que la gran masa dorada tenía manos, pies cabezas… el panal estaba hecho con personas; los habitantes de las cuevas… los cuerpos estaban empezando a descomponerse, se mostraban negros y fríos, con pequeños bultos por toda la extensión, era repugnante.

Frente al enorme panal, se encontraba Shion, no, Elyurias, rodeada de abejas, que volaban en torno a ella en un círculo perfecto, como demostrando felicidad por tenerla de vuelta, como si la reconocieran a pesar de estar en el cuerpo de un extraño. Pasados unos segundos de disfrutar la bienvenida de sus abejas, Elyurias extendió los brazos (de Shion) y las abejas que la rodeaban se fueron posando rápidamente en ellos, el resplandor del agua le daba un aspecto tétrico a la escena.

-Ustedes no me defraudarán, ¿cierto? – Escuchó que Elyurias decía con la voz de Su Shion – ustedes son más fuertes que esos asquerosos intentos de la ciudad ¿no? – hablaba con ternura, dirigiéndose a las abejas – con éste huésped tendrán más que suficiente para llegar a la cumbre de su evolución… ustedes son especiales ¿saben? Tanto así que sacrificaré a éste híbrido para ustedes, sean amables.

Y casi tan rápido como cuando tomó el cuerpo de Shion, Elyuiras salió de él, haciendo que el cuerpo se desplomara inconsciente en el piso y como bestias, las abejas lo comenzaran a cubrir.

Bastó solo un segundo de esa visión para que el peliazul se moviera, sus piernas lo lanzaron hacia enfrente mientras corría, y cayó sobre el cuerpo, haciendo que varias abejas salieran volando, con manotazos descontrolados logró quitarle de encima las abejas que seguían sobre el albino, al tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza y giraba para caer en el agua.

Todos sabrán la sensación de estar bajo el agua, una sensación de libertad limitada por la necesidad de respirar, se siente volar, se siente desafiar las leyes de algo. Pero eso no sentía el ojigris.

No sentía como si flotara de regreso a la superficie, sino como si se quedara flotando en el infinito, abrazó más el cuerpo de su compañero y perdió la noción del arriba y del abajo, y tal vez, la del tiempo.

Se dejó llevar… se sintió caer, y caer…

* * *

Entró a su casa y se dejó caer en el sillón, estaba exhausta, tres operaciones neurológicas en una guardia es mucho, que Shion haya estado esperándole en el hospital hizo que recuperara fuerzas, pero el chico había estado actuando muy extraño, sin mencionar que la había ido a ver el día anterior por haber cumplido otro año como amigoa y el día de hoy no lo mencionó en absoluto.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, una ducha relajante y se iría a dormir.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y comenzó a desvestirse, pasó frente al espejo del lavabo y algo le llamó la atención.

En la nuca, un poco a la izquierda, una mancha oscura le había aparecido, con duda, pasó su mano por la zona… la piel estaba babosa, como cuando empieza la descomposición, sintió miedo cuando notó movimiento bajo la capa de piel, con rapidez y precisión que solo los doctores tienen, buscó el botiquín de primeros auxilios y sacó un bisturí y una pinza esterilizados, junto con una pequeña jeringa de paralizador, una sustancia parecida a la anestesia.

Con cuidado, se la aplicó y la zona se adormeció al instante, cortó la piel y extrajo lo que estaba en su cuello.

Una larva de algún insecto se retorcía entre las pinzas, la herida supuraba un líquido color rojo, no rojo sangre, un rojo más oscuro, casi borgoña, puso la larva en el lavadero y se trató la herida, la concentración era tanta, que cuando se miró al espejo quedó paralizada.

Su cabello, seguía siendo del mismo color negro, pero un mechón de la parte de enfrente se había vuelto completamente blanco… Shion le contó que cuando la abeja parasito iba a salir de su cuerpo, su cabello se tornó blanco, sus ojos rojos y había sido marcado con unas extrañas cicatrices. Safu no dudaba de eso, puesto que lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero verlo y vivirlo son dos cosas diferentes, supo que su hubiera sacado lalarva más tarde, probablemente, ella estaría muerta.

* * *

**Bueno... les traigo otro capitulo...**

**pido perdón por el tiempo (otra vez)**

**y agradezco reviews**

**Yukio 87, eres el mejor lector que puedo tener, en serio, no lo merezco :)**

**a los que me piden que saque a Safu y a "la abeja"**

**eres un(a) lector(a) y agradezco el tiempo que gastaste para escribir el review, pero te pido, por favor, que no critiques lo que hago, ésta historia es mi primer fic, y le tengo mucho aprecio, ya tengo la idea de la historia en sí, y Safu sale en casi toda, y créeme si la sacara, el fic no tendía razón de ser. Todos afectan a todos, el fic acaba cuando los protagonistas acaban con "el/la malo(a)", espero que al menos éste capitulo haya agradado a alguien.**

**Sin más que poner, me despido.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni el anime ni los peronajes me pertenecen**

**En cambio, la historia es completamente mía**

* * *

Estaba preocupada, Shion no había regresado a la casa desde que salió hace dos días, era lo bastante grande para cuidarse solo, pero salir y no volver pone a cualquier madre a buscarlo por cielo mar y tierra.

Karan salió por décima vez al jardín, buscando alguna señal de que su hijo se apareciera, frotándose las manos, decidió ir a dar otra vuelta a la ciudad, ignorando que no hace más de una hora había regresado de hacer el mismo paseo.

Aunque su preocupación era mucha, Karan no confiaba en los demás, menos en las autoridades, no desde que se llevaron a su hijo por mostrar inconformidad con la ciudad.

Comenzó su paseo, bajando la colinita en la que su negocio se encontraba, era la matriz de las panaderías que había montado, pero por estar cerrados unos cuantos días no le haría daño a nadie. Salió a la avenida principal y empezó a mover la cabeza, buscando el destello blanco que ahora caracterizaba a su hijo. Pasó por enfrente del hospital y se preguntó si Safu sabía algo.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, encaminándose ahora a la casa de la chica.

Aproximadamente siete años atrás habían abandonado su casa en Chronos, así que, volver a pasearse por esas enormes casas, a la luz del atardecer, la cohibía un poco.

Después de cruzar palabras con dos personas, llego a casa de la chica, tocó el timbre y el sonido resonó en el interior de la vivienda, esperó.

Después de dos minutos volvió a intentarlo, tocó de nuevo, una voz ahogada por la puerta le habló desde dentro.

- Quien es?

- Safu? Soy Karan, puedo hablar contigo un momento?

La puerta se abrió lo suficiente para dejar ver a la chica en pijama, con los ojos rojos por el llanto que en ese momento trataba de reprimir.

- Que sucede?

- que te paso? - no era de ella responder con otra pregunta, pero la chica en serio que se veía mal.

- nada importante - se volvió e ingresó a la casa, dejando la puerta abierta para que la mujer pasara.

Karan nunca pensó que Safu pudiera vivir así, todo estaba desordenado, había basura y migajas de comida en las dos mesas - la de la sala y la del comedor -, libros y gruesas carpetas estaban amontonados por allí y por allá, con tasas de café abandonadas posadas sobre las pilas más altas, otra rota debajo de la mesa.

- Safu... Como puedes vivir aquí?

- hm? Ya me acostumbre, luego buscare a alguien que haga la limpieza- en ese momento se volteó y vio de frente a Karan, que se quedó estupefacta al ver la franja de cabello blanco que adornaba la frente de la menor.

- Safu... Que te paso?

- Hummm... Siéntate por favor - con una mano desocupó el otro sillón, sacudiéndolo y sentándose en él, esperando que la mujer se sentara en el que estaba desocupado y relativamente limpio.

La joven se acomodó y se recargó con los codos en sus rodillas, cruzando los dedos de las manos frente a ella.

- Shion está en peligro.

-a que te refieres? Cómo que está en peligro? - lentamente se dejó caer en el sillón, sin quitar la mirada de la joven

-Eso mismo, verás, hace tres años, cuando El Panal se destruyó, yo estaba ahí, de hecho, en parte fui cómplice de todo ese barullo. Habían experimentado conmigo, Karan - la muchacha alzó la mirada y la clavó en la madre de su mejor amigo, miedo, desesperación y dolor se agolpaban tras las córneas - todas las veces que despertaba, no reconocía el lugar donde me encontraba.

Incapaz de seguir sentada, se levantó y comenzó a caminar entre los otros muebles.

-Pedía ayuda a gritos, estaba desesperada, siempre - se le cortó la voz y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos - en algún momento, dejé de luchar, simplemente, me rendí. Al parecer no querían eso... una vez desperté y simplemente me les quedé mirando, sin luchar, golpeaban el cristal, hablaban entre ellos, pero yo no me movía, al final me volvieron a dormir y cuando desperté estaba en casa.

No sabía qué hacer ahora, qué me iba a pasar... interrumpir un experimento puede ser peligroso. Así que regresé, fui una tonta, en cuanto entré a los terrenos de El Panal, me apresaron y me llevaron a las salas de experimentación. Les dije que necesitaba saber qué iba a pasar conmigo, si sufriría de alguna manera. Solo comenzaron a reír. Se burlaron de mí.

Uno de los científicos se acercó a mí y me inyectó algo en el cuello, después de eso no recuerdo nada... desperté en un tipo de refugio, cálido y acogedor, un chico de cabello azul y ojos grises estaba allí, me había curado las heridas que misteriosamente había en mi cuerpo, cuando me recuperé me indicó el camino de regreso... y de ahí viví hasta lo que soy hoy...

Se paró en su caminata y miró a Karan, que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos llorosos.

-Oh, Safu... eso es horrible... pero... qué tiene eso que ver con Shion?

-Los locos que me encerraron buscaban la manera de revivir a la gente del bosque, solo ellos pueden controlar a Elyurias.

-Quienes? quién es Elyurias?

-La gente del bosque, eran personas que se nutrían de la naturaleza, la respetaban y adoraban. Elyurias es un enteque a gente del bosque adoraba, utilizaban su poder a cambio de ofrendas o favores... hace 14 años destruyeron el bosque, y junto con él a la mayoría de las personas.

Durante unos años todo siguió con su curso, después, la gente a la que habían capturado para experimentación comenzó a actuar extraño, cantaban a gritos, hablaban solos y comenzaron a intentar fugarse, lo que les costó la vida. Lograron controlarlos un poco, ganándose unos cuantos años más de anonimato, hasta que un niño logró escapar, al parecer, nunca lo encontraron.

La chica miró a Karan de reojo, percatándose de la incomodidad de su rostro.

-Karan, Shion le dio asilo a ese niño, verdad? Por eso los desterraron de Chronos...

-Safu...

-Hace rato pasó a recogerme al hospital y me acompañó hasta acá... - dijo distraídamente, acariciando un ramo de flores

-Estuvo contigo - suspiró aliviada - a dónde fue desp...

-No me interrumpas... En cuanto se fue me descubrí una abeja parásito en el cuello, esa cosa que cambió a Shion... sabes que si no se extrae con rapidez pueden matarte, verdad? lo sabes?! - le gritó, casi histérica, prosiguió con voz normal - la saqué e intenté buscar a Shion de nuevo... saliendo de mi casa encontré esto - del bolsillo sacó un cuadrito azul, un chip - lo revisé, para ver si tenía información del dueño... que sorpresa me llevé al leer los archivos secretos de El Panal más una investigación profunda sobre la gente del bosque... y la lista de los nombres de esa gente que recibió permiso especial de habitar entre los civiles de No. 6... Entre ellos, tu marido.

-Mi... qué?

-Tu esposo! - parecía irritada - tu marido, tu cónyuge, el padre de tu hijo! era un hombre del bosque... lo que hace a Shion mitad gente del bosque... un híbrido.

* * *

**Hey~ aquí de nuevo, con un capitulo echo en dos días... algo corto pero quería publicar en estos días...**

**En los capitulos anteriores llamé a Shion híbrido... pero les juro, por mi orgullo como escritora, que no tenía ni idea de cómo volverlo un híbrido impactante... hasta hace veinte minutos...**

**gracias por leer y los reviews :)**

**nos leemos luego~**


End file.
